Certain professions require that documents be kept confidential to maintain privacy of individuals and/or such that only certain individuals having a certain clearance level will have access to certain documents. For example, it may be important in the health care industry to keep patient records confidential. A user may access a website, an electronic document or a paper-document and may want to make sure that the user is the only one able to view the information. In other words, the user may want to ensure that people in the vicinity of the user are not “spying” as the user is viewing the information. In addition, once a confidential document has been decrypted and printed, there is no guarantee that the confidential document will not end up or be read by unauthorized personnel.